Welcome Back
by Maiden Fighter
Summary: Kurt's transferring back to McKinley and the Cheerios decide to stand up for their own. It's pretty simple: Leave Kurt Hummel alone or you'll be blacklisted from the pool of acceptable boyfriends.


Kurt knew it was only a matter of time before he would be heading back to McKinley; Kurt had no illusions about this fact. He knew it was going to happen it was only a matter of time. Tuition for Dalton was extremely expensive and there was no way that his father could continue to pay his schooling fees without getting some form of loan from the bank or selling the garage. That was not something Kurt was going to allow his father to do, just to put him through school.

Kurt was at Dalton for a grand total of five months before his dad had finally sat him down with Carol and explained that if Kurt wanted to continue at Dalton they needed to decide how they were going to continue to pay the fees. Kurt wasn't willing to allow his dad bankrupt himself just for his sake.

"Dad, I don't want back to Dalton," Kurt raised his hand to stop Burt from interrupting, "I've thought it through. I can't willing know that while I'm safe at school, you're here working yourself to an early grave. Just to pay off a bank loan that you really didn't need to take out."

"Kurt . . ." Burt started.

"No dad," Kurt argued, "Now that the bullying has been exposed at McKinley, I can go back there. Coach Sylvester says I can go to her if anyone does anything. Believe me dad, Coach Sylvester looks after her own, past or present. Mr. Schuester has even pulled his head out the clouds and noticed, the Glee guys say they will look out for me. I will be fine there."

"Kurt, I need to know that if I send you back to McKinley and something does happen, you won't hide it from me. You will tell me, Carol or a teacher if anyone bully's you," Burt pleaded, "Promise me that if I allow you to go back you won't try to protect me, it's my job to protect you."

Kurt grabbed ahold of his dad's hand and squeezed it, "I promise dad. I won't hide this from you again."

* * *

Kurt had one final week at Dalton before he wouldn't be coming back. After a long talk with the principle, who said while Dalton will miss having a promising student such as Kurt in its halls, he understood that some families just couldn't keep up with the price of the tuition. The principle signed off on the transfer and wished Kurt good luck in his future schooling.

Telling the Warblers that he was leaving was easier than he expected, they were sad to see him go but it was his decision to make. It was Blaine who was confused about why Kurt would want to leave the safety of Dalton to go back to being unsafe environment of McKinley. If money was the problem Blaine was sure that Dalton could offer Kurt some form of scholarship.

However, Kurt explained that while money was the main issue, he no longer needed the safety that Dalton provided. Kurt wasn't the type of person that put off facing his demons; he needed to prove to himself that he was capable of facing Karofsky again. Yes he was still scared of Karofsky but he had a whole group of people willing to back him up if need be. Blaine was understandably upset with Kurt's decision to leave, but it was Kurt's to make and he couldn't stop him if he tried.

On Kurt's last day, the Warblers put a stunning performance in the same place that Kurt watched _Teenage Dream_, illustrating that he would be missed by all of them. Kurt received hugs from all of them with the promise that they would keep in contact. Kurt's final hug was from a teary Blaine, who hoped that Kurt changed his mind and wouldn't leave but wished him luck in facing Karofsky and if he ever need anything don't hesitate to call.

Kurt left Dalton knowing he was doing the right thing for himself, but he also knew that he would miss the friends he had made here deeply. With one final look at the amazing school, Kurt jumped into the front seat of his car, and watched as the school disappeared into the distance as Burt drove them home.

* * *

It was decided that Kurt would return to McKinley after a week of readjusting at home and Monday morning came too soon. Kurt pulled himself out of the warmth of his bed, and started his morning routine, while Finn continued to snore. He was sure by now the news of his return had spread through McKinley like wildfire. That and Finn couldn't keep his mouth shut, telling the whole of Glee Club as soon as Kurt had arrived home from Dalton.

So, Kurt was expecting to receive a slushie facial from any jock as soon as he entered the school car park as a _welcome back_ present. However, he was very surprised when that didn't happen. As the day went on things continued to be weird. He wasn't pushed, shoved, belittled or shoulder checked by anyone. Kurt was very confused at the end of the day.

By the time he reached the choir room for Glee Club, Kurt had walked passed two hockey players and two football players. Each time, the towering teens walked past Kurt, he would tense up and freeze, but they would act as if he wasn't there.

As soon as he was in the choir room, Kurt made a beeline to the chair next to the only other person in the room, Mercedes.

"Boo, please tell me I haven't fallen into to some weird alternate reality," Kurt sighed as he gripped her hand.

Mercedes frowned and gave Kurt a look that said _What do you mean?_

Before Kurt could answer, a squeal broke the silence and a blur a blonde launched itself at him. Brittany planted herself in Kurt's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing tightly, while muttering, "You're back," over and over. Santana strolled in slowly after the blonde Cheerio.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Brittany in return the hug and turned back to Mercedes, "I mean; I didn't even get a welcome back slushie from the jocks. No slushie, physical contact, name calling," Kurt listed, "Not complaining at all, thought it was weird."

Mercedes shrugged, but Brittany perked up at the word _slushie_, "They listened," she said with a big smile and turned to Santana, "Santana, they listened to you."

"Well of course they listened to me," Santana replied while she filed her nails, "Who wouldn't?"

"What did you tell them, that would possible stop them from doing anything to Kurt?" Mercedes asked in confusion.

Santana looked at Mercedes in disbelief, "What is the one thing; a teenage boy can't go without, Wheezy?"

Kurt turned to Santana in shock, "You're with-holding sex?"

The Cheerio shrugged, "I told them; that I find bullying someone for what they are, is a very unattractive quality in a person. And if they ever wanted to touch _this_," Santana's hands motioned down her body, "again. They would never touch _you _again."

Kurt and Mercedes looked at Santana in shock, "That's unusually nice of you," Kurt stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Please," Santana scoffed at the thought of being nice, "Coach told me she'd make me Cheerio Captain if I get you to join again. Nothing I did was nice; I'm putting you in my debt. I helped you, you help me. Got it?"

Kurt could only nod before the rest of New Directions entered the choir room and he was surrounded by his friends, all of them expressing their happiness for his return. Mr Schuester even smiled at him as he entered the room and welcomed him back.

As Mr Schuester began practice, Kurt turned to Santana and mouthed, _Thank you_. Which she returned with a small smile and a nod, before putting on her bitch-face and looking as if she'd rather be somewhere else. New Directions was whole again.


End file.
